


坚果核

by Reddleeeee



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 二十岁和十九岁的台风季





	坚果核

**Author's Note:**

> 其实现在写同人基本不会在意出柜怎样的问题……但是……可能是因为oofuri实在是太真实或者说太现实，所以忍不住会替他们想未来的事，这样的话就觉得花井会很辛苦😢  
设定是259三人都在东京，但阿部住的很远联系也比较少  
oofuri真的好难写💦

去东京上大学之后，花井租那种非常小的房子。  
市中心，就在地铁站上边，隔音很差，但窗户朝南，光线充足。进门后一条三四步长的通道，左边是灶台和冰箱，右边是浴室和洗手间，然后是一道方形的空间，局促地摆着爬梯床和书桌，另一面墙挨着衣柜，中间空出一条吝啬的缝，横着躺不下花井一米八的个子。  
花井有点小洁癖，而且需要的生活用品不多，这边摆一摆，那边折一折，完全够用。  
但田岛会侵占他的生存空间。洗漱台上有田岛的牙具，衣柜里有田岛的换洗衣裤和给他打地铺用的垫子和铺盖，冰箱里有他给花井拿来的、乡下家里寄给他的水果，有他喜欢喝的盐味波子汽水，从小吃到大的冰棍，还有花井觉得他会需要喝的牛奶。  
台风季风雨欲来的天是灰色的，空气抑郁而苦闷地压下来。田岛顶着满头满脑的汗水，拎着新买的一袋冰棍，另一只手里是半只西瓜，这对他们这样的穷学生来说是夏日不多的奢侈。他还趿拉着对他来说略大的花井的拖鞋，随随便便把它们踢到一边，跑到正卖力工作的空调下面。  
“好凉快！”  
田岛欢呼着，看样子是准备脱掉裤子。“别脱别脱！”花井出声制止他。他半躺在前晚为田岛铺好的被褥上，鼻梁上挂着眼镜，手里还捏着厚厚一本专业书，停在那一页已经很久了。空调开得太久房子里就开始闷，一股热气从心窝烧到皮肤下层，发泄不出来，一滴汗也没有，怎么也集中不了精力。  
“真是的，又不是在外面，脱衣服有什么不可以的。”田岛的脸皱得跟桃核一样。他往褥子上一扑，汗津津的胳膊放在花井的肚子上，又被花井赶去换衣服。  
“在外面扑腾得脏兮兮的不要跑到床上来！”  
“啊——阿梓真啰嗦！”  
田岛气鼓鼓的，还是爬起来打开衣柜找衣服。他找的不是自己的，而是花井的随便一件灰色T恤。汗湿后显得有些邋遢的橘色背心被丢在地上，花井看着田岛棕色的肢体被灰色织物一口气吞掉。他躺回床上，脑中明晃晃挂着田岛脊背上一道骨骼的凹陷。  
高中见怪不怪的躯体，现在有了其他的意味。花井也不知道自己是怎么完成这种转化，有时他认为这种选择十分荒诞，不可声张，很快就会泯灭。  
花井把脸用教科书遮上，沉重的书页压着眼镜，眼镜又压着鼻梁，让他很不舒服，但没有调整动作。田岛嫌热，找了条干净的五分裤套上之后就把T恤仍开了，上半身赤条条地打开冰箱取了一支波子汽水，咕嘟咕嘟，花井听着声音都能想象出他喝汽水的表情。  
嘶啦，他知道田岛又开了一条冰棍。那种冰棍的味道很单纯，就像是直接用白砂糖丢进水里冰起来的。田岛关了冰箱，跑到他身边来坐下吃，冰棍给他嘬得啾啾作响。  
“你这样会滴到床上。”  
“不会啦。”  
花井直起上身看着田岛，他双颊绯红，脸上被炎热的天气烘托出一种光艳的色彩，汗水在白色的灯光下闪烁。一两粒半透明的冰晶粘在他撅起的嘴唇上。  
“你要吃吗？”  
田岛将吃得只剩一小截的冰棍儿从嘴里拔出来，递到花井面前，断面因为他的体温淅淅沥沥下着小雨。  
“……不，我不是想吃。”花井把田岛的手腕推开，冰棍的冷气拂在他的皮肤上。田岛看了他两秒，或者更短，之后突然凑上来用冰凉的嘴唇吻了他。他的颧骨撞在花井的镜架上，疼得花井闷哼一声，甚至来不及感应这个急促的吻。田岛飞快地吃掉冰棍，咯吱咯吱地将其嚼碎吞下后摘掉花井的眼镜，再一次亲上来。他用长满厚茧的手掌捧住花井的脸，这次花井能轻易地尝到田岛冰冷的舌头与口腔粘膜，尝到残留的冰渣和糖水，还有田岛悠一郎他永远十五岁的味蕾。  
没有时间给花井害羞，但他逐渐能够适应田岛的步调。他舐到对方柔软的上颚，那些细小得几乎不可察的、腥甜的褶皱与凹陷，像一颗微毒的花汁。田岛轻轻含住他的舌头吮吸，柔软的双唇中透露出孩子舔吃糖果的天真，甜津津黏糊糊的嘴让花井难以招架。  
花井不明白为什么田岛二十岁的嘴尝起来总有十岁夏天的滋味，那些书包在屁股上啪嗒啪嗒晃荡、膝盖上贴着创口贴的日子，用来捕捉独角仙的网子和挂在身上轻飘飘的蝉蜕，向妈妈撒娇才能得到的苹果糖和染黄舌头的柠檬味刨冰，田岛嘴里全都是那些味道。花井的心咚咚直跳，二十岁男人还算宽阔的胸腔对于这颗过于亢奋的器官来说，也同这间坚果一般逼仄的房间没有丝毫分别，而田岛是坚果核内部最柔嫩的芽。他嘴里的凉意消失殆尽，逐渐传来一股肉欲的腥咸滋味，人体散发的温度高得无法忽视。花井伸手在床铺上摸索空调遥控板，希望就此把世界变成冬天。他的指尖拂过教科书厚厚的书脊，似有若无地蹭过田岛的膝盖，那曾经应该涂满药水、不断破损又长出崭新皮肤的地方。田岛捏住他的那只手，结束了这场太过露骨的接吻，俏皮而柔情地用双唇摩挲花井的嘴角。他一定张开了眼，花井能隔着自己昏黑的眼睑感受到田岛的视线，能想象到他如何半垂着双眼，露出一半泛红的棕色虹膜，并不浓密的睫毛上挟着一团媚人的湿润空气，与他天真的嘴格格不入，一双熟透的，饱含欲情的眼睛，如同啃吃掉洁净的白桃果肉后露出的深粉色果核。  
这个从来没羞没臊的小色鬼用手指勾住他的裤腰，指节陷入里面的内裤边，贴着他私处的毛发。  
“你也帮我脱一下裤子嘛。”  
他的手从花井的衣服下摆摸进去，蹭过乳头，穿过腋下，一直摸到脊柱上去，短短的指甲在肩胛骨上搔了一下两下三下。花井脸热得厉害，把田岛的裤子褪下一点。两人半勃的器官贴在一起，被田岛堪堪握在手里抚弄，等到完全充血了，就给花井打开手掌包裹住。他的手比田岛大上一号，做这种事绰绰有余。  
棒球运动员的手掌让球棒烙得满是厚茧，蹭在敏感的地方叫人全身都起战栗。田岛耸起肩膀，表情变得迷离。他虚起眼睛，微微张开嘴唇，花井能看见里面红色的舌尖。田岛一直比他快一些，用力揉几下就能射出来，一定是因为每天都会自慰。花井知道田岛把色情杂志扔得满床都是，也没有向他隐瞒的意思。他不知道的是田岛自慰的时候是想着他还是靠色情杂志里丰乳肥臀的女人，至少有他在场的时候田岛不需要自慰。  
快要高潮的时候田岛呼呼地喘着气，折着腰，屁股死死地压在花井腿上，那属于运动员的圆鼓鼓硬邦邦肌肉紧实的屁股。AV女优那种软绵绵的屁股会好一点吗，花井不太了解，他也没有资格来讨论这种问题。田岛是这样，他也是这样，和色情女星相去甚远，身体健壮骨骼强硬，脸颊被太阳晒得黝黑。田岛会让他进到身体里面，但那本不是用来接受另一个男人阴茎的地方，田岛也无论如何不是一个女人。  
手中的器官涨到最大，花井无可救药地感到田岛那根比自己短上一截的阴茎十分可爱。他手淫的把戏没有田岛多，但田岛并不是口味挑剔的类型。看他慌乱起伏的胸脯，就知道他很快就会射出来，于是花井用指腹去刮他湿淋淋的尿道口。田岛咬着下嘴唇，哼叫声闷在腮帮子里，扯长了身体又往他身上倒，刚才凉丝丝的体表现在温吞地发热，有汗水沿着他的大腿流到他的大腿上来。他在他肩膀上喘气，差不多是这间几乎没有隔音的出租屋能够接受的最大程度。  
温热的吐息把花井的肩膀浸湿了一小片。田岛偏过脑袋，因为呼吸不匀而颤抖的唇舌含住花井的耳垂，另一只手在他翘得高高的老二上有一下没一下地蹭。那薄薄的肉珠给黏滑的口腔摩擦着，发出的水声在这么近的距离下比雷鸣更大，嗒，嗒，从大脑深处震荡开。花井往前缩起脊背，鼻梁压在田岛的脖子上，“……哈。”非常急促的一声叹息。田岛哧哧发笑，还捏着他湿淋淋的性器，过后随意地在他的衬衫上揩净。“喂。”花井提不起力气来训斥他，沉浸在高潮后棉花糖一般的迷茫里。田岛从最底层的抽屉拿出一联避孕套。如果他一再坚持，花井或许真的会考虑答应他，买一盒草莓味的，葡萄味的，薄荷味的，随便什么不应该有的味道，但田岛没有，花井也选择不提。  
田岛给他戴套子，俯下身抬起屁股，口鼻却尽量往前挨，被花井抵着脑门儿推开——他们没有到这个地步，也不需要任何口味的避孕套。但田岛不生气，习惯了花井的羞赧之后，就会对其产生一种难以言明的、怜爱的心情。他踢掉自己的裤子，却还留了一条裤腿缠在左边小腿上，非常急不可耐地爬到花井身上，对方长而骨节分明的手指缓慢地滑向他的身后，极其谨慎地探入一节。湿粘粘的，刚才就抹好了润滑剂。  
“快一点吧。”他呓语一般地催促，手从花井的衣服下面摸进去，像一条暖融融的，肚皮粗糙的小蛇，在花井的乳头上咬了一下，又往锁骨的凹陷滑去。“别催啦。”他生性爱害羞的恋人苦恼地皱着眉头，太阳穴上有几滴汗水。外面的天早就因乌云暗沉下来，那几滴水珠如同几颗晶莹的灰尘。  
他们倒在床上，薄薄的铺子不足以发出丰满的声音，更像是重物落地。田岛抬起下身，等花井埋进来之后揽着他的脖子使他们的脸紧紧相贴，花井能从田岛透彻的虹膜中看见自己变色的影子，多么渺小的一个。男孩儿——姑且，姑且可以称他男孩，三四个月之后便再无机会——坚实的膝盖夹紧他的腰，而内部却非常柔软，又软又热，如同夏天一块室温下的黄油。他的短裤滑落了，而内裤还在脚踝上纠缠着，随着他摆动胯骨的动作擦过花井的裤边。在这种温驯的氛围里，田岛抬起下巴，花井能轻易碰到他无味的甜蜜嘴唇，以及那永远十五岁的味蕾，湿滑粘膜彼此触碰发出隐约的哒哒声。他抬起胯骨贴向他，玩笑性质地压下贴在自己小腹上的阴茎，顶端抵着对方的肚子。  
“不用套子怎么样？反正不会怀孕……”  
“……是啊。”  
这个回答让田岛咧起嘴巴。  
在二十岁之前，花井从来没有想过今时今日这样一个可能性。他姑且是个庸俗的人，对长久人生的规划除开棒球之外，总归跳不出结婚生子，想要的也不过是个上得厅堂下得厨房的漂亮老婆，然后有一对可爱的儿女，七老八十的时候顺理成章地跟孙子继续打棒球。  
田岛不具备他对配偶的任何一项要求，当然一开始从性别上就南辕北辙，田岛无法给予花井的，花井也同样拿不出来，但这是一个双向选择的问题。田岛的杂志再怎么露骨，封面女郎再怎么丰乳肥臀，也不妨碍他把嘴印在花井的嘴上。  
他们第一次这么干是在四月二十八日，晚间十点二十六分——为了避免田岛错过末班车，花井会时不时看看手表。小桌板上有一瓶喝了大半的啤酒，还有蛋糕和披萨的空包装，蜡烛烧完了，带着黑焦焦的顶端躺在一边。那时候的花井家里没有一点田岛的东西，除了门口田岛的一双球鞋，还有被他踢在旁边的橘红色短袜。  
“你急着赶我走？”  
“嗯？……没有啊。”  
“那为什么一直看表。”  
田岛用指头刮掉纸板上剩余的奶油，放在嘴里吮吸，发出轻微的滋滋声。他还把玻璃樽微微倾斜过来，一点点舔掉浸湿瓶口的那些黄色液体。所以他的嘴有奶油的香精味，也有他们还不能习惯的啤酒苦味。在花井最后一次看完手表抬起头来，田岛的嘴从他嘴上擦过，大约只有零点几秒，说不定只是幻觉。花井保持着原有的姿势，好像什么也没有发生过。他呆呆地看着田岛，不知道自己伸出舌头在嘴上舔了一下。  
田岛笑了起来。  
“跟我一起吧。”  
那百分之五以下的酒精含量能承担多少责任，没有人能够给出答案。但花井相信田岛是他的唯一一个，今后不会再有。他具备一个凡夫俗子明哲保身的全部原则，可惜全然不能抵抗田岛身上自由的风度。花井不会相信田岛的所谓冲动和情难自禁，他的幼稚不过是虚有其表，实际洞察一切，甚至无需思考便能得出答案，天生怀有一种动物性的机敏。当时的场景无论发生多少次，结果都会是一样，就算花井穷尽他近乎优柔寡断的谨慎，把自己身为长子的负担和田岛运动天才的将来放在砝码上，看着它们所在的那一端沉沉下坠，最后还是会选择田岛那颗轻盈而澄澈的小小的心，青春期燃尽的终结点一场义无反顾的叛逆。他真重要，重要得不应该惨淡收场。  
“阿梓……你不叫叫我？悠，悠君，悠一郎，田岛也可以……什么都可以……你不叫叫我？”  
田岛往他的脸凑近，鼻尖碰着他的，薄薄的睫毛掀起几颗湿热的空气。花井嗫嚅着双唇，伏向他棕红色的左耳。两条热烈的手臂穿过他的腋下攀上肩胛骨，引发一阵狎昵的摩挲。哈哈，田岛的舌尖弹出两团震颤的快乐气团，之后膨大了，急促地从唇间溢出，非常潮湿的一团，翻腾着，幼稚无害的一颗台风，只危及花井一人。  
越来越多的汗水沁出表皮，稀释着棉质的布料，能够与另一方汗湿的手臂呼应，透过逐渐消失的T恤彼此交融。田岛的五指摁在他背上，向里面抓了一下，就像无法控制的一次痉挛。然后他的手指勾住领口，用骨节死死咬住，间接地扼住花井的咽喉。受压迫的颈动脉激烈鼓动，血液的冲击令肢体战栗。花井蜷缩起脊背，脸颊埋进田岛的肩膀，紧紧挨着耳廓那纤细的软骨。他的胸口紊乱地震动起来，肺泡不停长大，长大，一颗颗成熟了，向外挤压着肋骨。于是他不停喘息，希望也减轻窒息的苦闷，这时他的喘息和田岛的喘息混杂在一起，另一方的动静越来越尖锐，又在一个痛苦的顶点戛然而止。  
“——阿梓！……”  
田岛咬住嘴巴，脖子上的肌肉极力收紧，然而无法制止已经变调的嗓音，类似于唱片发涩。年轻人矫健的小腿不安地晃动，最后无可自持地踢开，往下直直绷到脚尖——  
“等等、抽筋了、痛、哈、呜……！”  
最激烈的呼喊都被咽进肚子里。那条抽痛不已的小腿被一只火烧似的手掌握住了，但另一处的酸痛却变本加厉。早已肿胀的粘膜一抽一抽地瑟缩着，最后猛地一下收紧了，前面的器官跳动着吐出白色的黏液，落在震动不已的小肚子上。水泡破裂，皮肤擦破和骨折，此刻的性高潮比伤痛的任何一样都更加叫人难以忍耐。田岛咽下了呻吟，只有尖锐的闷哼和近乎抽泣的喘息声。他向内卷起身体，全身的皮肤鲜红饱满，透着湿淋淋的蒸汽，整个人如同一尾将将烹熟只能任人啖下的甜虾。  
“还……还没好吗？呃呃……”  
田岛气喘吁吁，用力扒着花井的肩膀。花井没什么声音，细听之下，更像是牙齿挫动的咯吱声。田岛把自己完全贴在他身上，只觉得下面又酥又麻，好像根本不是自己的，一根属于其他人的东西在最麻木的地方凿啊凿啊，难过得他全身发颤，花井的T恤大概快给他的手指捏碎了。那根东西突然顿住了，又温温吞吞地磨蹭了一阵，缓慢地抽离了他，这才听见花井喘息的声音。他在他汗津津的额头上亲了一下，就跟把嘴唇放在那里休息一会儿似的。  
热汗流过小腿的感觉痒痒的，田岛把腿往花井的腰上蹭了一下算是擦掉了。他用整条胳膊抱住花井的脑袋，脸颊紧贴对方青色的头皮，那短短的发茬儿弄痛了他的嘴唇。花井的手在他们肚子之间翻一翻，扯掉了皱巴巴的套子，在尾部打结。田岛没有放开她，他不得不尽力拉长上身把它扔掉。  
“我想吃上次那家乌冬。”  
“又要叫外卖？冰箱里还……。”  
“被我吃掉了。”  
“那晚一点再说吧。”  
“今晚不是有台风么？”  
“啊，好像是今晚来着。”  
“得早点叫……”  
他如是说，却维持着这样的姿势，还动用刚刚抽筋的那条腿——那上面有一些花井捏出来的痕迹，但已经不显眼了——手手脚脚都裹在花井身上。花井快被他热死了，费劲地摸出空调遥控器，又往下调了两度。他试图挣脱田岛，然而没有成功。田岛张开嘴，呼吸声变得傻乎乎的。  
“之前我妈打电话说，家里寄了一箱桃子，让我收到后分给你。”他的声音带着瞌睡，含混不清，“还说要给隆也，但我说他住得太远……”  
“为什么突然要睡了？”花井拍了拍他的脸，“对了，阿姨她……算了，没什么……”  
“她不知道。”田岛凑近他的耳朵，嘴唇印在他的颧骨上。花井一时没有说话，想了一会儿，问：“今晚也要留下？”  
“嗯。要是回去路上碰上台风怎么办？”  
“你不用复习？你也快期末了吧？”  
“比你晚几天，不用着急。”  
“呿。”花井说得自己都心焦起来，挣开田岛的手脚。他束好了自己的裤子，除了上衣湿透已经没有异样，拾起床尾的眼镜和教科书坐到椅子上，不忘用脚勾起被单盖住田岛的屁股。  
“把衣服穿上，要么就盖被子。喏，手机在这里，要吃什么自己点。”

END


End file.
